It is not uncommon for an individual to have hundreds of digital photographs and video stored on one or more personal computing devices (e.g., a smartphone or a digital camera). Organizing and archiving these media files may be a prohibitively tedious and intensive process, and therefore the bulk of the information in these media files may be effectively inaccessible to the individual. Services that allow an individual to annotate photographs (e.g., with the names of the people depicted in the photograph) typically require extensive manual curation, and even after annotation, are limited in the information readily accessible to the individual.